La Caja de Pandora
by konochan-kaioh
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado este clásico mito? Estoy segura que si… pero estoy segura que no sabes el final... Si lo supieras no estarías tan enojada… Marceline. Mitos y Bubbleline. One-shot.


**La caja de Pandora.**

Hola a todos mis queridos lectorcitos, este es mi primer fic de esta linda pareja, así que espero y les guste.

Por desgracia Adventure time no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá nunca, solo la historia es mía. Así que, espero y la disfruten

* * *

Cuenta la historia que hace muchos años, según algunos libros que he encontrado, cerca del siglo VIII A.C, había una hermosa mujer, que tenía por nombre "Pandora" esta mujer llevaba consigo una caja, que según cuentan, tenía dentro todos los males que aterraron a la humanidad… enfermedades, vicios, pobrezas y dolor…

-¡Aburridooo!- Grito Marceline entrando a la habitación de la Dulce princesa por la ventana y acostándose perezosamente sobre la cama.

-¡Marceline!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bonnibel ligeramente sorprendida, sabía que Marceline era impredecible, pero no esperaba verla… no hoy…

-Tranquila Pebs, nosotros la llamamos, le dijimos que encontramos un libro súper mega recontra interesante en su casa y que… no entendimos nada y por eso vendríamos contigo a que nos lo resumieras jejeje- Contesto Finn algo apenado.

-Si princesa, nosotros no queríamos leerlo, así que asumimos que ya lo sabias y como sonaba tan interesante no quisimos que Marceline se lo perdiera, ¿verdad mi chava?- dijo Jake mientras se estiraba haciendo sus típicos ademanes.

-Pff… cuando escuche su llamada sonaba más divertido… pero creo que me equivoque, solo es una tonta historia antigua- respondió Marceline apática quien cerraba los ojos y se recostaba flotando sobre la cama de Bonnibel.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Marceline? ¡Esa es mi historia favorita!- dijo la peli rosa jalando a la vampiresa de la cama y haciéndola caer al suelo en donde estaban ellos escuchando la historia.

\- Oooh vamos Bonnie, tu sabes tantas historias, debes contar alguna mejor, con más sangre y una sexy y divertida reina vampira- respondió la vampiresa levantándole las cejas a la monarca en forma sugerente.

-Marceline… no empieces ¡siempre arruinas mis historias!

-Yo no arruino tus historias Bonnie, eres tu quien las cuenta de la manera más aburrida que puedes encontrar, parece que fuiste hecha para eso- Se burlaba Marceline de la DP quién ya furiosa no tardaría en explotar.

-El problema no soy yo… ¿Por qué tanto odio a esa historia Marceline? Ya te he contado otras historias ¡y no has actuado de esa forma! Además, tu me habías dicho hace mucho que te encantaban los mitos de antes de la guerra de los champiñones, ¡¿Qué tienes conmigo ahora?!

-Pebs.. Yo creo que debes calmarte…

-¡Tu cállate Finn! ¡Para empezar tú la trajiste aquí! – le grito la peli rosa al humano rubio.

-¡Hey tu mija!, no porque seas una princesa puedes hablarle a mi hermano de esa forma, la pelea es entre tú y Marceline, nosotros solo queríamos divertirnos juntos- Le respondió Jake a la monarca haciéndose grande para tratar de imponer autoridad, cosa que molesto más a la dulce princesa.

-okey… okey, tranquilos todos- hablo Marceline- …- lo siento…Tienes razón Bonnie, yo soy la que he actuado apática desde que llegue… y es verdad… yo realmente odio esa historia.

-¡Que odies esa historia no te da derecho a ser grosera y hacer que todos me miren como si fuera la mala!

-Cálmate Bonnibel, dije que lo sentía.

-¡Tú disculpa no me quita el mal rato!

-¡A mí no me vas a gritar Bonnibel!

-¡Pues a mí no me vas a arruinar mi tiempo de ocio! ¡¿Por qué odias esa historia Marceline?!

-¡No tengo porque responder tus preguntas tontas Bonnie!... Glob, ¡No sé porque me moleste en venir! Dijo la vampiresa levantándose con el objetivo de salir por la ventana, pero…

-¡Pues no hubieras venido!- le contesto la DP tomándola del brazo para que no se fuera sin responderle. -¿Por qué odias tanto esa historia Marceline?, ¡no te dejare ir hasta que me digas!

-Chicas, deben calmarse solo es una historia- les dijo Finn.

-¡No Finn! Tú no lo entiendes… Marceline… Marceline no se pone así por cualquier cosa… lo siento si no son los modos… pero Marceline, ¡respóndeme!

-¡Okey!, ¡Estoy harta! Bien, te lo diré dulzura, si odio tanto esa historia fue porque TÚ, si, TÚ, Bonnibel Bubblegum me la contaste hace mucho… ¡y me dijiste que yo era tu caja de pandora!... – dijo Marceline alterada y con sus ojos vidriosos -… tú me dijiste… que yo era tu problema… tu caja de pandora… ¡ya no lo recuerdas cínica!

En ese momento Bonnibel abrió sus ojos como platos, no esperaba esa respuesta, ahora que recordaba, si, en efecto, hace años ella le había dicho a la vampiresa que era su caja de pandora… pero Bonnibel pensó que Marceline conocía la historia completa.

Escuchando esas palabras, Bonnibel soltó a Marceline, quién inmediatamente huyo por la ventana.

\- Chicos, continuare la historia otro día… yo…

-Lo entendemos Pebs… lo siento por hacer que tuvieras otra pelea con Marcy.

\- No te preocupes Finn, discúlpame a mí por haberme puesto tan histérica, es solo… que yo soy como pandora… y Marceline como Epimeteo… como Epimeteo y esa caja…

-¿Quién es Epimeteo?- pregunto Jake.

-Se los contare otro día chicos, les agradecería que se marcharan, yo… mañana hablare con ustedes dos…

-Claro princesa, que pases buenas noches- respondieron ambos.

\- Gracias chicos… no olviden cerrar la puerta cuando se vayan…

 _Creo que ya sé porque el enojo de Marceline… tengo que ir a hablar con ella cuanto antes_ -Bonnibel pensó.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto…_

-¡¿Quién se cree esa hipócrita rosa para jugar con mis sentimiento!? Como si no recordara lo que me dijo… Ohh pero que rayos… sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero se supone que ella es una cerebrito ¿Por qué no lo recordaría? AAaash, de verdad que no la entiendo- decía Marceline alterada, quien ya había llegado a su casa en la cueva y empezó a tirar todas las cosas de su sala, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pasaron unos minutos y después de todo el desorden que había hecho, Marceline comenzó a relajarse, por lo que se sentó en el sillón de su sala y comenzó a masajearse las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para escribir una canción… pero sus pensamientos quedaron solo en eso cuando comenzó a escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Finn y Jake, no quiero hablar con ustedes ahora, vuelvan mañana y no molesten- respondió la peli negra cansada.

-Soy Bonnibel… escucha Marceline, sé que no quieres verme en este momento… pero en serio necesito hablar contigo…

-¡Hablar! Ja, ¿Qué quieres hablar princesita?, creo que está súper claro que yo solo te causo problemas, después de todo, es mi trabajo como tu caja de pandora…

-De eso mismo quiero hablar… Marceline, sé que lo que te diga no va a cambiar nada entre nosotras, pero permíteme contarte la historia completa… estoy segura que no la sabes…

-¡Demonios Bonnibel! Claro que la se… la leí cuando me regalaste ese libro hace años… ¡No soy tonta!, ¡La caja de pandora es la causante de todos los males, como yo soy la causa de tus problemas!

-Cuando te regale ese libro hace años, yo quería que leyeras la historia completa, pero… creo que no lo hiciste… o bueno, si fue así, entonces no entiendo el porqué de tu enojo… vamos Marceline… solo quiero hablar…

-Entra- Respondió Marceline tratando de sonar tan seca como le era posible.

Bonnibel entro a la casa y se sentó en la orilla del sillón en donde se encontraba Marceline, con las piernas agarradas con ambas manos y el cabello descuidado el cual cubría su cara.

Bonnibel pensó bien lo que iba a decir, después de todo lo que ha pasado en esos años después de que se dejaron de hablar, lo que diga ahora no cambiaría lo que sucedió anteriormente entre ellas, aun así, tomo valor y empezó a hablar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Prometeo robo el fuego del olimpo, el hogar de los Dioses, como castigo, Zeus le pidió a Hefesto Dios del Fuego que creará a la contraparte del hombre… le pidió, que creara a la primera mujer, a la cual llamaría pandora, que significa todo y le otorgaría ínfimas virtudes y belleza, con el objetivo de que sedujera a Epimeteo, el hermano de Prometeo.

-Esa parte sí creo recordarla… -murmuro Marceline.

-Espera Marcy, tiene que quedar todo claro- y continúo.

-Zeus le otorgo a Pandora una caja, la cual le pidió a Hades que la llenara de toda la inmundicia que encontrara, después se la entrego sellada a pandora y le dijo que fuera con Epimeteo y la abriera el día de su boda. Y llego el día en que pandora fue con Epimeteo y pese a que su hermano Prometeo le advirtió de la venganza de Zeus y que se alejara de pandora, el no hizo caso, pues se enamoró perdidamente de ella y la tomo como su mujer. Para esto, no tomo mucho tiempo para que pandora comenzara a preguntarse qué era lo que había dentro de esa caja y carcomida por la curiosidad, abrió la caja liberando todos los males que han pueden aquejar a la gente…

-Que hermosa historia Bonnie- dijo irónica Marceline.

-Espera Marceline, que allí no termina, resulta que después de que Pandora dejo salir a todos los males, cerro la caja de nuevo, tratando de detener lo que había hecho, hasta que escucho una melodiosa vocecita proveniente de la caja, la cual la tranquilizaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, pero que abriera la caja de nuevo y la dejara salir.

-Ohh, otra desgracia que quería salir, gracias Bonnie, la incauta Bonnibel no volverá a abrir esa estúpida caja, causante de todos sus males.

-Te equivocas Marceline, después de pensarlo mucho, Epimeteo le dijo a Pandora que abriera de nuevo la caja, y de ella salió una luz muy cálida y llena de bondad… pues la caja de pandora contenía la esperanza…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo Bonnibel?!

-No Marceline, aunque no lo creas, razona, por más bella que sea la esperanza, ella nace de las lágrimas y el dolor de las personas, solo para darles consuelo y ser su motivo de alivio…

-Entonces…Si de la caja de pandora nacía la esperanza, ¿Por qué me dijiste hace años que yo era tu caja de pandora?... ¿yo era tu esperanza Bonnibel?- pregunto sorprendida Marceline quien levanto su cabeza para observar a Bonnibel, quien tímida y sonrojada solo miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Pandora, era la perdición de Epimeteo, era su debilidad, su luz… sus males y su esperanza…

-Eso no responde directamente mi pregunta Bonnibel- contesto Marceline quien se moría por saber la respuesta, si, hace años que su relación con Bonnibel había terminado y lo que conteste Bonnibel no cambiaría el pasado, pero a pesar de todo Marceline seguía amando a Bonnibel y su corazón no se detendría (metafóricamente) hasta que ella escuchara lo que quería escuchar.

-Yo siento… yo siento que yo soy como Pandora… y tu como Epimeteo y la caja… cuando te dije que eras mi caja de Pandora… era porque… porque Epimeteo vivía su vida despreocupada… hasta que conoció a Pandora quien le trajo el dolor y aunque con ello también le trajo la esperanza… eso no cambia el hecho de que yo te cambie por mi reino… de que yo te traje mucho dolor a tu vida… de que yo fui tu perdición- Sollozo Bonnibel.

-Bonnie… yo.

-Déjame continuar Marceline, si no lo digo hoy no sé si pueda decirlo después…-continuo débilmente.

-A pesar de que tú también volteaste mi mundo de cabeza y me trajiste grandes dolores y emociones que nunca antes había experimentado…. Es verdad que también me hiciste conocer la esperanza… es irónico el pensar pero, es verdad que la esperanza nace de los corazones humillados de las personas, la esperanza nace del dolor, para convertirse en la más grande reconformación de las criaturas… perdóname si te hice razonar otra cosa- empezó a llorar Bonnibel.

-Bonnie yo…- Marceline al ver llorar a la monarca, se limitó a abrazarla y sonreír cálidamente, como si mil y un pesos hubieran sido sacados de ella.

-Bonnie… yo… yo también tengo la culpa… cuando tú me dijiste que yo era tu caja de pandora… leí el libro y no lo pude continuar… desde el momento en el que comenzaron a decir todas las cosas horribles… no me moleste en ver cuál era el final… pues lo quise suponer… aunque lo hice mal…

-Discúlpame Marcy…. No era mi intención traer viejas heridas al presente…

-Descuida Bonnie… a veces las heridas tienen que arder o coserse para que puedan sanar… yo… creo que fue bueno tener esta discusión- respondió la vampiresa retirándose un poco de Bonnibel y levantándole el rostro para darle una sonrisa pícara.

Bonnibel se sonrojo.

-Así que… ¿Soy yo, una simple, súper divertida y sensual demonio-vampiresa la esperanza y debilidad de la fría monarca Bonnibel Bubblegum? –dijo Marceline con picardía en su voz levantándole una ceja sugerentemente a la peli rosa.

-¡Ohh glob! ¡Por eso no quería contarte la historia completa!

-Eso no es un no Bonnibel- respondió sugerentemente la vampira.

-Pero tampoco es un si- Contrataco la monarca.

-Sabes Bonnibel…

-Sí, lo se Marcy, no fue buen momento para hablar de eso, después de que tú y yo terminamos hace mucho no tengo derecho de venir y contarte cosas lindas como si las cosas fueran a mejorar… discúlpame por ser egoísta y…

-Ohh Glod, ¡Bonnie! ¿Cuándo te vas a callar? – sonrió pícaramente Marceline. –Tranquila… no es como si las cosas entre tú y yo fueran a cambiar después de ahora- dijo esto en un tono divertido y sin perder el tiempo, se acercó rápidamente a Bonnibel y le robo un beso.

-Marcy… yo pensé… que… entre tú y yo…tú no...Querías…

-sabes Bonnie, ¿Conoces la leyenda del beso de la luna?

-Mmm… no… Nunca la he leído…

-Y no creo que la leas nunca- La vampiresa sonrió -un viejo amigo me la conto hace muchísimos años, no creo que queden registros.

-¿y por qué tan sonriente Marceline? En esta situación… Tú y yo…

-No te compliques las cosas bubs bubs, tú me has dedicado ese mito, así que… toma ese beso como mi dedicación a ti de la leyenda del beso de la luna- sonrió pícaramente Marceline.

-¿Y que dice esa leyenda Marcy? No veo porqué de la nada la has sacado…

-Quizá te la diga luego Bonnie- le guiño el ojo Marceline.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo Marcy!

-Si te sigues quejando te voy a volver a besar- sugirió la vampira tentativamente.

Bonnibel se sonrojo y mirando hacia el suelo solo pudo callar.

-¡Hey Bonnie!, vamos a comer espagueti, yo invito- contesto la vampiresa mientras tomaba a Bonnibel por el brazo.

-¡pero que random eres Abadeer!- Contesto la pelo rosa, diría que sorprendida, pero no, ella conocía a Marceline, y la sorpresa era una cosa normal en ella- ¿Qué no puedes comer solo cosas rojas?

-Tranquila, que habrá algo rosa que quiero comer- la miro pícaramente a los ojos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bonnibel sabía lo que Marceline quería decir y se sonrojo.

Ella quería gritarle, exigirle que le contara la leyenda del beso de la luna y que le explicara el porqué del beso… pero era inútil, dentro de Bonnibel surgió un nuevo rayo de esperanza, así que sonrió y recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la vampiresa mientras caminaban susurró.

-No sabes cómo te extrañe… Esperanza.

Marceline Sonrió.

 **Fin (?).**

* * *

Y eso es todo mis lectores, espero y haya sido de su agrado, yo sé que la parte en la que pandora abre la caja varía según las fuentes, pero trate de representar la más confiable. Por favor no olviden dejar un review, por pequeño que sea, créanme que anima mucho a escribir.

¡Que tengan un lindo día!

 **Atte: konochan-kaioh.**

PD: Si les interesa, he dejado una encuesta en mi perfil sobre qué historia debería subir ahora, ¡me alegraría mucho su opinión!


End file.
